Jump Rope
by KenSan1990
Summary: Just a simple game of jump rope on the first day of summer. There's nothing promiscious about that is there? After all, it's not like a jump rope has more than one use....right? KenKao collection of oneshots. Complete.
1. Jump Rope

A/N: Don't ask where this one is from….

**Jump Rope **

Summer was a teenager's greatest salvation. Once the school bell rang, there was nothing to stop us from running out into the world and being as stupid as we could possibly be. These were the times that we were allowed to do the things that we would regret later in life. We didn't care. It was fun at the time right? And if you weren't doing it…well you were just screwed.

With this said, I couldn't help but notice a lovely girl, no older than maybe fifteen standing on the corner with an overly decorated piece of rope.

"Hey look at that," my friend Sanosuke slapped my arm to catch my attention. I had already seen her though. The longer we watched, the sooner we realized just what that colorful rope was for. She opened it up and started jumping, one leg then the other.

I could have asked many stupid questions, or I could have scoffed at what she was doing. We were not in kindergarten anymore, so why was the jumping rope? Then I realized that her motive was clear. There were boys all around this neighborhood. In fact, if there were any other girls about, I would be surprised. About this time they were at the mall where they sat and ate in the food court talking about nothing and making up shitty stories about the people that passed by them.

The boys around this neighborhood, as I learned long ago, were as horny as any other teenage boy who began to understand the wonders of his sex drive. And this girl, so innocent in her gestures, was jumping rope in a skirt that was just short enough it would show something each time she went up into the air. It also showed off fined toned legs, freshly shaven.

"Isn't that Kamiya?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah. Quite the beauty isn't she?"

Sanosuke was more than happy to oblige and answer my pointless questions. We both knew the kinds of images that were going through our heads. My father Hiko would be so proud of me.

Then, there was a different kind of urge within me. I stood up, my eyes following her as she delicately jumped across the street. She wasn't tired in the least. She looked like she could go all day long in the eighty degree weather.

"Where ya heading Ken?" Sanosuke asked me. I rolled the sleeves of my t-shirt around my shoulders and started toward Kaoru Kamiya.

Kaoru was the perfect little girl. She was smart without being geeky or nerdy. She was pretty without being slutty. She was innocent without selling anything. Not until now at least.

"Can I help you?" She asked, noticing me following her.

"Maybe."

"I am not doing your book report again."

"That was once in the fourth grade Kaoru."

"You never thanked me for it," Kaoru replied. She hadn't looked me in the eye yet, despite my strong attempts.

"So, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Trying to send Sano into some fantasy."

She stopped her dress landing at mid thigh. "Excuse me?"

"Aw c'mon. You're not really subtle."

"Oh I get it," she shrugged her shoulders. "Buzz off mush brain."

My hands went behind my back and I smiled. Yeah, I knew Kaoru about as well as anyone else in the neighborhood did. She was strong willed and not afraid to speak her mind. Despite the flower covered dress that she was in, she was definitely the designated tom-boy of the neighborhood.

Kaoru and I were pretty close, in that friendly kind of way. We weren't so close that anyone would think anything. Those our age decided whether or not you were going out with the opposite sex depending on how close you were to them. Kaoru and I shrugged it off for the longest time, but maybe they were right. I had befriended her the moment that she moved into the area, and we had been that way ever since.

"Can I jump with you?"

"Do you have a rope?"

I looked back at my house just to make sure that Hiko wasn't looking pointlessly out the window. He worked from home, which only made it harder for me to slip things past him. If I entered the house now, he would ride me for the next three months, right up until school started back.

"Naw, do you?"

"You're so lazy Kenshin," but she went toward the stoop of her home and grabbed the second rope. She came back to me, handing it off.

"I thank you."

"You're welcome."

And I started jumping. For whatever reason there was a sudden exhilaration. Not the kind that Sanosuke and I were experiencing moments ago, but something different. I think adults called it 'love' but I wasn't willing to admit anything like that. I simply smiled at the feeling and pretended that the warmth on my cheeks was a growing sunburn. She probably pretended it was too, since it was happening at nearly the same pace. We both had our heads lowered, and we danced around each other, using the jump ropes as a barrier.

"So, you plan on doing this all day?" I asked.

"No…why?"

"I was just curious."

Kaoru cleared her throat. "You…wanna come over later?"

"I would be ditching Sano."

"You already did that."

"Oh."

I glanced over to my friend. He sulked to himself, and I was sure he was pretending that he had the gall to come over and ask to jump rope with her.

"Maybe we could all three Double Dutch later," I suggested. "If you know how."

Under her breath she muttered 'criss-cross applesauce' and turned the rope around still jumping through it.

She had skills.

A/N: Don't ask…..tell me what you think…..KenSan out!


	2. Accident

A/N: K....another little thing that came in my mind

**Accident**

We were being innocent.

There was nothing serious that had went on with us, even after the first time I visited her house. She was a kind hostess; we talked and we played a few games. At least I wasn't the only one that still like to play Chutes and Ladders. After that, I left. But then, I came back the next day, and the day after that, and any day that she was there and we could do something.

I had went even when I wasn't suppose to. Call it stalking, but I had my head in the clouds. She was such an angel that it seemed more like I was looking at a painting and not a person. I would walk by her window some nights and be as inconspicious as I could. She was just so beautiful, and seeing her the way God intended just made things all the more delightful.

I didn't tell Sano. I couldn't tell Sano. He was be nagging me for days and probably end up telling Kaoru that I was being a Peeping Tom. I didn't tell Hiko, that would just put me further into Hell. Somehow, I didn't need to tell anyone. She knew. She knew everything. She wasn't digusted either; from the tone of her voice she sounded rather pleased.

I didn't know how to take Kaoru. She was an enigma. One moment she was an innocent little girl doing all that mommy and daddy told her too; then in another moment, when she was alone, she was totally different. As if all the knowledge in the world was in her head.

One day I came over. It was a warm July afternoon. One of those days that it was only about 85 but felt 100. Kaoru and I took shelter in her home. In her bedroom. Usually we couldn't close the door because her mother and father didn't trust me that well, but they weren't home. We weren't trying to do anything wrong, she just happened to capture an idea as it went through her head.

I sat myself on the computer chair in her room and poised myself toward the bed where she was sitting, showing me the dice she had in her hands. It was like I was betting on something. She asked me if it was evens or odds, and I took odds. It came up a six. Kaoru smiled her wicked little grin and pulled the jump ropes from beneath her bed. The sanme frilly ones that got us this close in the first place.

I went to get up, but she pushed me back into the chair with that glance of hers. Using the rope, she twirled me around until I was dizzy and tied it tight around my chest. After that, she used the second on my ankles. A casual grin faded into an exotic one. My head ducked just enough that she could see my eyes perfectly. Kaoru knelt down next to me, and hugged me tight.

"So..." she said, "what are you thinking?

"Not much," I lied. I was getting heated, my heart racing faster than a champion horse. "Yours?"

"No," she drawled out. She reached for something in the drawer of her computer desk. I smiled wiley as she did, wondering what she could pull out of it. I was stunned at the small bottles she held in her hand.

"Pink or purple?" she asked innocently, holding them by her cheeks. I hung my head, wondering why I even considered that Kaoru would be thinking something like that. Maybe I just read her wrong. She probably was as innocent as she came off to be and everything was just one big misunderstanding.

"Uh...you pick." So she picked the purple, because "it matched my eyes" she said, which I hoped was a compliment. We sat there for the longest time, and I realized why she tied me down. She pulled my socks off and started brushing the color across the nails in a delicate female way. I squirmed and fought her as she did this. I wanted to scream as she did this. Finally she finished just as I heard the sound of a car door. Kaoru jolted up, capping the polish and starting to untie me by spinning me around rapidly. My head swam so much I wasn't sure I was thinking at the moment.

"Kaoru!" I heard her father call out. While I was still dizzy and intoxicated by the nail polish fumes, she mashed her mouth against mine, grabbing my hand and placing it on her ass. Quickly she rushed over, opening to door and rushing downstairs. I reluctantly followed her, praying that her father wouldn't see the paint on my toes.

She stood downstairs, talking toher parents in the innocent way that she always did. Her father looked up and waved at me. After she finished her routine, she came back up toward me, coaxing me down stairs. As her father wasn't looking she kissed me again. Maybe she was a vixen.

A/N: heehee....is she...isnt she? tell me what you think. till next time, KenSan out!


	3. Mall

A/N:Continue the little series....

**Mall**

I discovered something that made things between Kaoru and I a whole lot simpler. The mall.

It should have been an idea that came in my head a while ago. I mean, it was summer after all. What more could a girl want than to go to the mall and hang out with her friends?

That was just what Kaoru and I did. She made it look completely innocent by saying that Megumi, who was just about the only one of Kaoru's friends that could drive, would be taking us to the mall. Well, she said it would her and Misao, and left out the fact that I was coming and that Sano was being forcibly dragged by his ear with Megumi.

Now, don't get me wrong. I hate the mall. It's sort of a guy complex. Naturally we hate the mall as is a part of our gene make up. Unless we were gay, and I knew I wasn't gay.

So on a very uneventful Saturday, Kaoru and I went to the mall as we did every weekend and hung out around the food court for the first hour since we were hungry. The rest of her group of friends walked off whispering something about "giving up privacy". I couldn't help but grin. Kaoru as more mischievous than I took her for.

"You actually plan on buying anything?" I asked Kaoru, knowing for the last few visits that she had went home empty handed. I had learned that she was a frugal individual, which was good because so was I.

"I might," she said, as per usual. "I should," she added in thought, sucking hard on her pop. I had to contain myself; she wasn't _that_ dirty certainly. "Dad might figure things out if I don't. Besides, I've been needing new bras."

I wasn't sure if my cheeks went red or not. Luckily Kaoru wasn't looking up to me at the time and instead was focused on the chili fries that she had hardly ate at. They were left behind by her friends who seemed to think that she liked them since they had gotten the big basket. "I-Is that so?" I stuttered, lowering my head. Kaoru nodded quietly.

"You wouldn't mind helping me would you?"

"Uh...I guess," I said, curious as to what she meant. She smiled to me and took my hand. When I looked in her eyes, expecting some real kind look, I noticed this certain little glimmer. It was the kind of glimmer that you could read, and I read it as "I'm so happy you're being brave." I took a heavy breath, cursing myself and my foolish libido. It was so hard to interpret her, and yet I was completely enamored by her at the same time. Was she plotting all this, I asked myself on several occasions. It was very possible. She was waiting to see how far I would go before she took me in her arms and we did something that mommy and daddy wouldn't be too proud of.

We proceeded on into a Kohl's where she took me, hand in hand, to the women's department and squatted down in between the bras and the underwear. Now I was certain I was blushing. It seemed, however, that I didn't look like the only man having to endure this type of embarrassment. I just waited for her to do her picking and then I followed her as she beckoned me toward the dressing room. I waited outside wondering what she was wanting me to help her with. I tapped my foot nervously as I sat next to the door. Suddenly there was a finger jabbing into my shoulder, but was hidden by the rest of the door. I nearly swallowed my tongue.

"Come on Kenshin," she swooned. "I want your opinion."

I glanced around to see if there were any other women or at least any workers that might see me. I slipped in, my eyes keeping toward the ground of the room. This was the kind of action I was waiting for, and here I was being sheepish. I suppose it was in my nature to be like that. Hiko had always told me that I needed to 'man up' soon. Maybe this was the time I was looking for.

"What do you think?"

I took a deep breath and looked up, my cheeks blushing considerably. Kaoru giggled, but I noticed that she was wearing a shirt overtop it, and the tag stuck out of the sleeve. "Uh...I...uh..."

"I don't look like I'm trying to be slutty?" she asked.

"Well...no I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well there isn't much there," I said, and wished I hadn't. The moment that I did, I covered my mouth and put my back against the door praying that she wouldn't kill me and dump me in the nearest ravine. Instead she chucked her shoes at me, which I was thankful she decided on flats today. When I glanced up she had the most hateful look.

"Is that all you could think to say?" she demanded hotly. "Really? You're such a jerk you know that?"

"I'm the jerk that you love though," I said, and then swiftly added: "Right?"

She looked over me critically, her eyebrows bunched together tightly. "Jackass."

"I'm leaving."

"Yeah, like I'm letting you see anything you jerky pervert."

I rushed out of there as if Death were on my tail. She ended up chucking a hanger at me too.

Soon she got out of the dressing room, wearing her old bra I surmised, and she walked past me with the haughtiest gait that she could muster. She had that way about her that was asking me to compliment her on something, and by the way she was walking I would guess it was her ass.

"How much you got on you?" she asked. I started thinking about the paper route that I did and other little odds and ends, then I looked in my wallet.

"Uh....maybe twenty or so after lunch...why?"

"I'm buying something expensive and you're paying for it."

"I am?"

"Yes," she nodded her head sternly. "That's what you get for saying what you said."

"Yes Miss Kaoru."

And she continued walking with me lagging behind as her dog.

I began to wonder my stupidity would keep me a virgin for the rest of my life.

A/N: heehee...so close...so close...there may only be two or three more after this...but i like them....:) till next time, KenSan out!


	4. Cold

A/N: Yays! people like. Well....let's see what else there is...like i said, this may end in two ro three more chapters so.....yeah....

**Cold**

When Kaoru wasn't outside one morning, I was a tad disturbed, but I figured that maybe it was just because her family was doing something. Every now and then the Kamiya's would take off work for family time and go into town or something, just so they could keep close. It explained why they had been married for about twenty years. Today, Mrs. Kamiya was home, but not Koshijiro, her father. I was beginning to wonder what had gone on. I guess you could say that I was a little anxious about Kaoru....well, maybe a little wasn't the word that I was looking for. A lot would work more. After the second day, I found myself gossiping with Sano on why Kaoru wouldn't come out. For some reason, Sano was a good inside man and could get you all the information that you would ever need.

It didn't help.

After that, I found that the only thing that I could do was go over there for myself, and since I was doing that, I figured that I would make her a little something. I was something of a cook, or as Hiko would often put it, a pansy because some of the best things that I made were sweets. Maybe he was right, but that didn't change the fact that he would hang over my shoulder when I would start cooking something for after dinner.

I made Kaoru chocolate chip cookies because she told me once that those were her favorite. Hiko was sitting at the table the entire time, watching every move I made. He would discreetly glance over his shoulder as he worked on some sort of report for a client that was halfway across the country, or world or whereever they were. I was nearly finished, ready to take them out of the oven when he asked:

"Who are those for?"

I found myself drain of all color. The one thing that I could trust Hiko for was to not ask because he could nearly read my mind if he wanted to. If was quite the stretch for him to go out and ask me. There were, after all, only two reasons that he would ever come out and ask me something. One was that he truly didn't know or was confused about how he was reading me, or he really did know what I was doing it for, and he was just trying to make me embarrased about it. I would have to say that this was the latter of the two.

"A friend," I replied as calmly as I could. I waited for the color in my cheeks to regain color before I turned around and faced him with the fresh batch of cookies. Once I did, I looked as if I were not fazed by his questions, but I found that he was still smirking at me for some odd reason. "What?" I asked.

"What kind of friend?"

"What kind of question is that?" I retorted, sounding as cruel as I could toward him. I was a teenage boy, he shouldn't expect anything different.

"A question."

"I figured," I stuck out my tongue and started to peel them off of the pan with a spatula. I made sure to put them right next to Hiko, waiting to see what he would do in reaction to it. He reached out for the nearest cookie, and tried peeling it off himself but quickly drew back his hand and started sucking on is fingers, not getting any cookie in the process.

"Hot."

"It just came out of the oven," I told him, and thought to myself 'that's what you deserve'.

I left as quickly as I could. It didn't matter how much I said or didn't say, he would find out in the end and would still be embarrased as hell.

I knocked on the door heavily, worried what Mrs. Kamiya would say to me. If there was one thing I noticed, it was while Koshijiro like me to no end, and Mrs. Kamiya had that extra sensory Mom-sense. There would be no way that she would let me past without some sort of scrutiny. She opened the door wide and smiled at me.

"Why hello Ken. What brings you here?"

"I made Kaoru something," said I, displaying the cookies.

"Oh, dear I'm sorry, but she's gotten a bad summer cold. I'll take them up to her for you if you'd like," she was as sweet as she could, trying to tell me to get the hell off her porch as she did.

"I was hoping I would get to see her, I mean, give these to her myself and stuff. I was thinking that it would cheer her up," and I smiled back to her, making myself the innocent little kid that would never hurt or defile her daughter in any way. She stopped to think about everything, and she stared at the cookies with a wild eye.

"You have ten minutes," she instucted to me. "Last thing I want is Hiko getting on me because you caught Kaoru's cold."

Right. Because Hiko would really give a damn if I got sick.

"Thank you very much."

I hopped up to her room, her mother close behind keeping an eye on me. Kaoru's door wasn't even open, but I could hear her sneezing a mile away. Delicately I entered, wanting to surprise her. She saw me from the doorway, and she jumped up in the bed.

"Kenshin! Mom let you in?"

"Yeah," I gave her the plate. "Here. For you."

She took the plate, smelling the ceran wrap that covered it. "Wow, thanks so much," she sniffed up a long thing of snot. "You wanna sit?"

"Your Mom gave me ten minutes."

"Seven!" I heard her yell from the landing of the stairs. Kaoru nodded her head.

"She's like that."

Kaoru laid back on her bed covered in things like used tissues and empty bottles of tea and orange juice. She grabbed for an unused tissue, blew her nose, then picked up a sketchbook. I glanced over her shoulder trying to look at the thing that she was doodling. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I had a cool idea," she replied. "Don't get too close. I don't wanna get you sick."

I blushed and moved away. I still was able to see something that looked like a grim reaper and a person trying to climb up a rope that was already hanging around his neck. It was a little disturbing, but at the same time, it was interesting to look at. I realized that I never knew that she was an artist in the first place.

"Hey," I asked, "you still have those jump ropes?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, I want them I guess."

"What good will they be?"

I shrugged. "Well, I don't know, memories."

"Of what? Painted toe nails and hot summers?"

"Yeah I guess."

Kaoru leaned over the bed and grabbed them, handing them to me. At the same time, our eyes met and our mouths were so close. Neither of us could resist it. The lips were soft and had a taste that was like a field of flowers. I had to pull away, knowing that the longer I lasted, the better chance I had of getting sick, as well as her mother was probably trying to peek around the corner.

"I'll see ya later," I said, hearing her mother yelling at me to get my ass out of the house...well not exactly in that sense but I was sure that was what she meant. I hustled out of the room and out the door. When I was outside, I found that Kaoru was leaning in her window, dropping cookie crumbs outside as chomped on the cookie in her hand. I put the rope around my shoulders and walked over, pretending that Hiko wasn't staring out me out the kitchen window.

A/N: Simple, the next chap will be the grand finale! till next time, KenSan out!


	5. Bang

A/N: well....grand finale......^_^ we'll see huh?

**Bang**

I wasn't sick. Technically I wasn't sick. I didn't have a fever, I wasn't real sniffly, and I wasn't coughing. I was really only drowsy, and that really didn't affect me too much. I'd run into a few things though, which garnered Hiko's attention; only to laugh at me of course, but caught his attention nonetheless.

I wasn't willing to admit, with the little pride that I had in myself, that I wasn't well enough to coordinate in anything that took more brain power than a video game, which happened to be what I was doing when Kaoru called me one afternoon in the beginning of August. I sunk into the bean bag chair as I listened to her talk to me about a book that she had just read. If there was one thing we had in common, it was the love of literature. I wasn't really thinking about that since I was button mashing my way through the video game.

"So, will you come over?"

I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I glanced sideways to Hiko and sniffed up snot dribbling on my upper lip. "Yeah. In a few minutes."

"Mom and Dad aren't home," she said for no apparent reason.

"Oh. Okay," I hung my head and shut off the game. "See you in a minute."

As I went to the door I heard: "Dishes!"

"Done!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" he warned, as if he knew something was going to happen. I raised a brow and shook my head.

"I'll be back soon."

I closed the door quickly, hoping that he wouldn't belt something else out before I could. Just in case, I dashed to Kaoru's door and knocked as hard as I could, looking over my shoulder as I did. I sniffed again as Kaoru opened the door and let me into the home.

There was something overcoming me as I looked at her. She was really down to earth today in her overalls and her hair braided and hanging over her shoulder. She smiled widely at me, and motion for me to come up to her room since we knew no one would mind of we shut the door for a little while.

That something that I felt just kept growing, and I didn't know if it was just my stomach churning horribly, or it was the way that I looked at her and began imagining things as I did. I closed my eyes tightly, seeing if that did anything for me, but alas all it proved was that I couldn't get Kaoru off my mind. She tapped me on the shoulder.

"Watcha thinkin' about?"

"Huh?"

Kaoru snuggled up next to me after I sat down on her bed. "What are you thinking about?" She kissed my neck, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Well..."

"Is it about me?"

"Yes," she put her arms around my neck.

"What are you thinking about me?" she asked.

"Should I answer that question?" I replied nervously. Her fingers were massaging just beneath my shirt. I knew what she was thinking, because honestly, I was thinking it too. Before we really knew it, she was on top of me and our clothes were slowly unlacing themselves, as though a ghost were around us helping us do it. It became apparent that Kaoru had this on her mind the entire time. She slipped something into my hand and forced me to look at it. I wasn't too surprised when I saw the rubber.

"You really want to?" I asked her genuinely. She straddled me tight and nodded her head fiercly. Who woulda thought that the both of us were horny at the same time?

One thing lead to another, and we found that we weren't very good at keeping things on the bed. Our feet worked separate from our bodies, dragging us out into the hallway just outside her bedroom. We were left with nothing to cover our backs but the passion that we as teenagers believed that we had. We weren't there just yet. It seemed like it was all foreplay for something much larger, but soon we realized that we wouldn't get where we planned to go.

My back skidded against the wall the entire time, and we didn't realize that there was a landing there. Our eyes were locked on each other, almost shielding each other from the outside world. Sweat began to roll on our skin, and our hair was getting tossled. I didn't realize it all until it happened.

My back went down the stairs with great force, and Kaoru rode me like a toboggan, screeching as she did. I didn't know what she was so scared about. It was only ten steps or so. When we hit the bottom, my head cracked against the kitchen's wooden floor. Things went black for about three seconds. Upon opening my eyes the scene didn't even seem the same. I could feel electricity shooting toward my ankle, and my back stung from the ride down the stairs.

"Dad!" I heard Kaoru screech. It didn't hit me too quickly, but when it did I realized what trouble we were in. We were both stark naked, our bodies pressed in an awkward position, and her father was watching. I moved my head to the side, my eyes slowly rolling with it. Everything was getting a little fuzzy from then on, and all that I recall might be a complete and total lie, but as far as I was sure it went something like this:

"What the hell is this Kaoru?"

"I...I," Kaoru looked down me, shaking me as she slid off. She didn't seem to care that she was completely exposing her front side to her father. "Kenshin? Kenshin are you okay?"

"I'm funny," I said, trying to tell her: 'I feel funny'. My eyes closed and opened again, trying to focus on the angular ceiling tiles. It wasn't working too well since they seemed to be moving a little. I recall thinking that this must be what Sano feels when he gets plastered.

"Kenshin?" she shook me some more. I tried to get up, but everything spun around. It didn't help that I was hazy from being almost sick. My right ankle throbbed terribly at the slightest flinch.

"I don't feel good," I managed out, lying myself flat on the ground to be comfortable.

"Go get dressed," Koshijiro ordered. "And bring his clothes too."

"Dad..."

"Kaoru, march!"

"Yes Dad."

She stormed up the stairs as Koshijiro leaned over me. He had a face of malcontent as he looked at me, but it twinged with concern. "What's wrong boy?"

"I don't..."I moaned horribly. I went in and out after that. I may have been strong, but I had a low threshold for pain. One moment I was on the floor, the next I had my pants on and was leaning on someone who was waving their hand in my face.

"Kenshin, stay awake."

"I'm trying."

Koshijiro was on the phone with someone and Kaoru held me. I glanced down to my ankle, splinted with that morning's edition of the paper. I blinked again, and this time I was in someone's arms being carried bridal style. I recognized the chest immediately. Glancing upwards did I see Hiko's face chiseled into his traditional smirk.

"Awake yet?"

"Maybe."

Hiko set me in the back of the car. "You're an idiot."

"Maybe."

"An idiot who still has a boner."

My ears began sizzling.

* * *

Kaoru was grounded for a while, which didn't surprise me. After two weeks she was allowed out of the house and came over to visit me immediately. Mrs. Kamiya still hated me, and something told me she always would. To her I was that bad boy next door that she could never trust her little girl to. I think after a while Koshijiro lightened up. I think he had it in his head that his daughter was going to do it sometime and that better it be with someone that they were acquainted with then a total stranger that would jerk her off the next morning.

When she came over I was laid out on the couch, my leg outstretched in front of me. My ankle had twisted pretty badly, and they plastered me up to fix it. Now all I could see were my toes, and all they did was remind me that I was idiot. That, and Hiko frequently walking past me shaking his head and laughing under his breath.

When Kaoru came over, she doted on more for a little bit; running her fingers through my hair and treating me like I were paralyzed, or something of the sort.

"Mom gave me half hour," she said, pulling a sharpie from her pocket. "Can I doodle?" she asked, pointing to the cast. I nodded, curious as to what she was going to do.

At the end of her little session, she made the top of it look like sneaker instead of a cast. I wiggled my toes more. She took the toes and started to draw smiley faces on each of them, tickling me in the process. Our laughter was immense, and I started to believe that this was what our relationship was. Sure, we were a little cheesy, and yeah, we were probably way different from the rest of the couples in high school. I could tell the day that we went back and I was still gimping around the crutches, Kaoru faithfully at my side. We garnered some looks from people who had no doubt heard exaggerated stories that could be traced back to my one and only friend, Sanosuke Sagara. I found it fun.

But despite the stories that made their way back to me, only one thing was false:

I was still a virgin.

A/N: End...yays! I liked it, hope you did too. Well, till the next story, KenSan out!


End file.
